


Shoes

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, Fantasizing, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Annie develops a fascination with shoes following her death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting off this.

Annie keeps quiet on the subject.

It’s not something she counts on happening or recalls from her short fling with humanity. The whole being a ghost business gives a new set of rules, of course, but she develops an obsession with shoes. 

Mitchell wears bright red shoes on the day he moves in, mismatched with all his leather. George bounces after him in too small shoes with boxes sliding around his arms. 

Her shoes no longer come off, despite a tugging and yanking on her part. Despite the fact that she has attempted to wish them away, and even leave them while rentaghosting, because they aren’t living things.

Neither works. So she settles for watching George and Mitchell, and now her baby. 

Annie cannot help but be completely besotted with his hands of all things, his hands. Tiny, curling around her fingers as he gurgles. 

Annie wonders what exactly he sees when he stares up at her: if he wishes for his mother, or recognizes her as mother? 

A part of her keeps expecting him to be a normal baby. A part of her wants to fix bottles and change diapers and lay him down to sleep. The only normal thing Tim does though is cry and babble. 

Still, she lies down with him, pretending that in some part of the world this is her baby and she merely forgot to take off their shoes.


End file.
